


forever

by sleepynayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sequel, kinda smut, sahyo?, samo, sana has no idea why she feels off about her and momo dating, so she solves it with sex!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynayeon/pseuds/sleepynayeon
Summary: these feelings sana had?they wouldn't just stay for now,they'd stay forever.





	forever

**Author's Note:**

> also available on aff under the same title.  
> a sequel to for now.

Something was missing. In all of Sana's 22 years of living, she had never felt like anything was missing. But now, there was just this certain gap in her life. Something that was unable to be crossed over. And she didn't know how to fill the gap. So, something was missing, and she didn't know what to do about it. 

 

...Okay, so it wasn't like having Momo as a girlfriend was unsatisfactory. 

 

After the car fucking, Sana had decided to take up Momo on her coffee offer. They chatted. They had coffee. It was enjoyable. Comfortable. It was practically a date. And what's a date without fucking? Because they did that too. 

 

(Just not in a car.) 

 

Two  ~~sessions of fucking~~  dates later, Momo asked Sana if she would be her girlfriend.  Like she wasn't already. Sana thought that it was decided, but unspoken.  

 

Regardless, she said yes, of course she said yes. How could she not? After all those supposed "dates," she couldn't just go and say, "Whoops, sorry, I'm not interested in you!" Because, well, that would be quite messed up, wouldn't it? 

 

And, as much as it hurt her to admit it – Sana really wasn't that _commitment_ type of girl – she did, in fact, have feelings for Momo.  

 

So, they were dating. Sana expected to feel some kind of fluttery feeling, something akin to a high – the stuff they described in movies and books, obviously. Not a lot to go off of, but Sana figured it was enough. 

 

(That, and the constant drunken advice she'd always get from Chaeyoung whenever she was invited over for those terrible, terrible "girls' night out" events, which mainly consisted of a drunk Chaeyoung, a preaching Dahyun, and an insane Jeongyeon.) 

 

She felt no such thing. Thus, the gap appeared! Sana had an odd, unshakable feeling that this gap was due to her not being loved, in a sense. She knew very damn well that Momo loved her, thanks to all the soft whispered "love yous" and the gentle kisses she'd be showered with after a particularly rough fuck, but there was still this strange sense of emptiness, this sense of some kind of bare and desolate space surrounding her. 

 

She never wanted to tell Momo, but admittedly, she was regretting dating her. There was something missing.  _Something._  Sana was determined to take it upon herself and find that missing link. So, as bothersome as it was, she had to make more of an attempt to find it. Admittedly, she wanted it to just present itself to her on a silver platter, because she didn't really have the time for this, but it obviously wouldn't. 

 

(And she had plenty of time. All she did was lounge around in her apartment, eating Chinese takeout and watching dramas. She didn't even clean up the trash. Jihyo constantly complained about how the living room was practically the interior of an overflowing garbage can.) 

 

She offered to take Momo out on more dates. Date after date after date. In Sana's opinion, it wasn't really getting too overwhelming, since she was out on a mission  _which never got accomplished_ but it was clear to see that Momo was definitely overwhelmed. The other girl was sweet, and never said anything about it at first, but eventually she had to speak up. That was why, today, they were sitting in Sana's hastily cleaned up living room, Momo holding Sana's hands in hers and looking at her seriously. "Enough." 

 

"Enough with what?" The hamster in Sana's mind known as Mini Minatozaki was still running like that dumb hedgehog Sana saw on T.V. when she was watching Saturday morning cartoons, causing the gears in her mind to keep spinning extremely fast. Otherwise known as mental multitasking.  

 

"All these dates." The word 'dates' brought Sana back to the present. Mini Minatozaki stopped running like she was Sonic version 2.0. "Sana, I loved them. I really did. But you're getting a little...ahead of yourself? I mean, it's just so overwhelming." 

 

Yes. Overwhelming. The word Sana  _didn't_ want to hear. But she couldn't say she was surprised. She knew this moment would come, and now was as good a time as any. Well, not really, if she was being honest, for her mission had come to an abrupt stop. That empty gap would still be present, because she couldn't find anything to fill it with. 

 

Had her mission really come to a stop, though? 

 

"I know, I'm sorry," Sana murmured, slowly running her thumb up and down the back of Momo's hand. "I'll stop. It was too much." 

 

And then she had an idea. She grinned at Momo, her thumb stopping its motion. "Can we fuck?" 

 

Before she knew it, Momo had tackled her to the ground (which was, thankfully, clean). 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lying in bed, bathing in the afterglow of a well-earned orgasm. That was Sana's idea of a good time. It was what she was doing now. She turned her head, gazing at Momo, who had fallen asleep (such a cliché) and was quietly snoring, her fingers curled into her palm, as if she was still gripping onto Sana's hair and screaming out her name. Sana could only chuckle softly, uncurling Momo's fingers and resting her own hand in the other girl's palm. 

 

She turned her attention to the ceiling. It was a blank, boring shade of beige. Much like the gap Sana had tried so hard to fill. Though, now that Sana thought about it, was the gap really this color? Was it really blank and empty? It was empty, that was for sure. But now, looking back at Momo and smiling again, Sana realized that what she was looking for was right beside her. 

 

"I love you so much, Hirai Momo." 

 

Sana had been looking for Momo. Sana had been looking for her own feelings. If she had just realized earlier that she had to come to terms with herself, then this whole game would've ended a long time ago. She thought back to the day they had gotten drunk and ended up having sex in Sana's car. That had started the conflict in Sana's mind. And though she thought she had agreed with it all, she really hadn't. 

 

(Sana suddenly noticed, looking back on all those times. She had never said 'I love you' to Momo. Not once.) 

 

Sana loved Momo so much. She would've done anything for the other girl. Hell, she'd kill for her, if it really came to that. Why the absolute fuck had she not come to this conclusion before? 

 

_I have now._ Sana closed her eyes, feeling Momo's fingers curl around her hand, tight. Those feelings she had for Momo? She thought they would've disappeared in a matter of time. Instead, they stuck around, in a messy, tangled web. That messy, tangled web? She thought she had already sorted it out. But no. The mindset from before still lingered – she wanted to avoid coming to terms with her feelings for Momo. 

 

She had gotten rid of that mindset. 

 

Her feelings for Momo? They were here to stay, forever. 


End file.
